Sleep Talking
by AvatarMaster
Summary: You talk in your sleep, you know that?" Sokka said suddenly. "Wha! Do not!" Toph turned around, defending herself like a child in a shout-war. Oneshot. TOKKA


Alright! My first time writing a Tokka story. Enjoy! Read and Review my fellow avatards. X3

**Sleep Talking**

_'This...'_ He rolled over onto his right. _'Isn't...'_ He rolled onto his stomach. _'Gonna...'_ He rolled over onto his left. _'Work!'_ Then, back onto where he started from, his back. Sokka just could not fall asleep that night, even if his life depended on it. Usually he'd fall asleep without a problem, but tonight, it just wasn't going to happen. He didn't know why, but it was almost like some kind of force was keeping him awake.

_'Well this is fun...'_ He sarcastically thought as he once again tried to get comfy.

He knew for a fact that nothing should be keeping him up like this. He had nothing to worry about. Had no problems from the firebenders lately, or anyone else. Everything was labled perfect right now. But why the restless night? _'Maybe I'm forgetting something...?'_ He got up and ruffled his already messy hair in frustration.

"C'mon, Sokka, go to sleep!" He whispered to himself, careful as to not wake his sleeping friends. "You love to sleep, so you know you wanna!" He then sat there for a minute. There was no sleepy feeling creeping upon him. So he got up and walked to wash his face.

* * *

**Splash!**

Sokka was standing at the bank of the river, splashing cold water on his face, hoping it would help calm whatever he had keeping him up inside of him.

"That feels nice." He said, taking in another handful of icy water, and splashing himself with it.

But after doing that about a hundred times, he decided to stop. "Time to dry off… and time to try to sleep again." He walked quietly to his sleeping bags and got in, wrapping the matress around him.

But he was still awake, even after laying there for almost an hour.

He grabbed his head in frustration. _'Ugh! Why can't I-!'_

"...no..."

"Wha? Toph?" Sokka asked himself, recognizing the besides him.

"Sokka..." Toph called again. Sokka jumped up to see if anything was wrong. But when he got up and looked at her, he got a slight surprise.

_'Toph...She's still sleeping...'_ He thought as he watched her delicate features in the pale moonlight. He smiled at this. And at how cute she looked.

"Sokka..." She called again. "I..."

"'I' what?" Sokka mouthed, not taking his gaze away from Toph. He wanted to know what she trying to say.

"Sokka..." Sokka mumbled again, this time turning around and facing him, although not knowing it. "Nnnh..." She didn't suceed in saying it. So, with slight disappointment, Sokka had reluctantly crawled onto his sleeping bag, only after staring at Toph for a minute.

_'Well, time to try an' sleep again...'_ Sokka thought, trying to get comfy for the millionth time that night. After finding a cozy spot, he closed his eyes to try to sleep.

"Sokka...I love you..."

His eyes shot wide open. _'Did Toph...Just say that!'_

"I love you, Sokka..." She said again.

Sokka just smiled, and closed his eyes. A calm and peaceful feeling drifted over him and he feel right to sleep.

_'Maybe that's just what I needed...'_

* * *

Sokka had woken up early the next morning, along with Toph.

_'So tired...'_ Toph thought, stretching her back.

"You talk in your sleep, you know that?" Sokka said suddenly.

"Wha! Do not!" Toph turned around, defending herself like a child in a shout-war.

"Do too." Sokka smirked.

"Do not!" She retorted.

"Do too." He replied.

"Do not infinity!" She said, crossing her arms as if in a victory stance. She was so childish in the mornings.

"Okay, fine. You win. For now" Sokka smiled. He grabbed his bag, and started to climb on Appa, but stopped at Toph.

_'Huh?'_ Toph thought as Sokka took his hand and gently cupped her cheek with it.

"You know, I love you too, Toph." Sokka whispered, letting his hand slide off her face while stepping out the door, leaving a shocked Toph by herself.

He smirked as he took one last look, put their bags on Appa's back, and to breakfast.

_'She'll get what I said soon enough...'_

**-**The End**-**


End file.
